


Valiant

by KingKira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Manga & Anime, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Swordfighting, Swords, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKira/pseuds/KingKira
Summary: [Name] [Last], the only princess in a kingdom teetering on the brink of war. It's only a matter of time before danger rears its ugly head, so her father decides to assign her a personal knight, much to her dismay.[Eren Jaeger x Fem!Reader|Medieval AU]
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Knights in Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to make a medieval AU for fun. This will be a mini-series, so it'll be 6-10 chapters in length. Speaking of length, this first chapter is rather short as it is mostly introductory. Future chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!

The courtyards were alive with the sounds of swords clashing and metal scraping. It wasn't too often that you watched the knights train, but every once in a while, you'd sit off to the side with a book in hand. A few pages into the book and you'd wind up distracted by the ongoing training sessions. Your father didn't like it when you wandered the castle alone, but you figured you oughta get out every once in a while. So, to his dismay, sometimes you'd sneak off to the courtyard early afternoon when you didn't have any lessons to attend.   
  
You looked up from your book when you heard the instructor begin shouting. He was an awfully loud man, looked intimidating, you supposed he was. He scared the hell out of you and the knights in training as well.   
  
"Pay attention, Jaeger," the man shouted at a boy not much older than you. "You lose focus during a real battle, and your head will be severed!" the instructor shouted before walking off to scold another pair of students. Your eyes lingered on the boy for a moment too long. You hastily looked back towards your book when he gave you a sidelong look. You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear before hesitantly glancing back up. The boy was no longer looking in your direction much to your pounding heart's relief.   
  
You finally noticed just how many new recruits there were, and you began to wonder if there was a reason for the sudden increase.   
“M’lady,” a stuttering voice interrupted your train of thought. You turned to watch a trembling maid clumsily bow. You offered a soft smile in hopes of easing her nerves. “The king has requested your presence,” she spoke quietly, her eyes squeezed shut.   
“Thank you, you’re dismissed,” you said as you closed the book in your lap and began to smooth out the frills of your skirt. Darn thing, it never ceased to get in the way of even the easiest of tasks.  
  
You heard the maids quickened footsteps as they receded down the path. You tucked the leather-covered book under your arm and were about to walk away when you stopped yourself. You looked back towards the open courtyard, your eyes seeking out a certain brown-haired boy. When your eyes landed on him, he was staring right back at you. You gave a small wave before turning and ambling down the path toward the castle.

* * *

  
  
As you approached the double doors that lead to the throne room, you recognized your father’s footfall on the stairs. You twirled around and came face to face with the older man.  
“You called for me, father?” you questioned.  
“This is a matter better spoken about in private,” his voice came out barely above a whisper as he hastily ushered you into the throne room, closing the doors behind him. You followed him to his throne, stopping in front of him and watching as he took his seat.  
  
“My dear, the world is a beautiful place,” oh, another one of these talks. Surely visiting the courtyard every once in a while wasn’t such a dangerous thing. You opened your mouth to voice your opinion, but he saw the look in your eyes and promptly cut you off. “A cruel one as well. Our nation is teetering on the brink of war and I’m afraid that there is no avoiding the danger that puts you in,” tension began to cascade down the room's walls as the King continued to speak. “You must be protected at all times, and that is why I’ll be assigning you a personal knight,” he finished and let his words sink in amongst the silence. He watched as you mulled over your thoughts for a short moment.  
  
“Father,” you took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching your fists. “You know that I care for my privacy,” you restrained yourself and feigned a calm exterior.  
“It is for your protection. I don’t do this without reason, and it is within my authority to enforce it. There will be no further arguments on the matter,” he spoke sternly, and you knew there was no arguing with him as much as you wanted to. “You may go, and stay out of the courtyard,” he gestured to the doors. With a huff, you turned and swiftly left.  
  
  
You always detested the idea of a personal knight, of course, you had it coming. As much as you wanted to disagree with your father, you weren’t dumb, and he was right. Something bad was going to happen; a war was going to happen.  



	2. The Accolade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely comments. Your kind words warm my heart, and I'm so happy to hear that people are enjoying the story! Anyway, the next chapter is here! Happy reading everyone!

All knights were to adhere to the code of conduct, especially chivalry. During the Accolade, a ceremony in which squires enter knighthood, knights swear to defend the weak and uphold virtues such as compassion, loyalty, generosity, and truthfulness until the day they die. Of course, the oath they swore made them sound like the kindest bunch in the kingdom. They weren't. Most became power-hungry and obsessed with the idea of climbing the ranks. The Knights Legion, or the Legion of Honour, if you will, was filled with lazy drunkards and corrupted souls. You had watched many knights change over the years. They start off young and naive, but the world changes them. Your father didn't care much for that. As long as they were strong and hid their true nature from the public eye, they were as good of knights as any. You just hoped that his ignorance wouldn't come back to bite him.

You stood adjacent to your father on the altar. He unsheathed his sword when several squires and knights entered the room. Usually, the Accolade would take place after a battle, when the squires had proven their strength and loyalty to the kingdom, but desperate times call for desperate measures. You watched in silence as, one by one, each squire kneeled before the king and swore the oath. The king would then dub each squire a knight with the tap of his sword on their shoulders. It was a repetitive ceremony, and you weren't quite sure why your father had insisted you be present. You guessed that it was because one of the knights would become your personal knight.   
It came down to the last couple of knights, and for some reason, you were a bit disappointed that you hadn't seen the boy from the courtyard. He was a squire, was he not? He was training with the others yesterday. Just as the thought crossed your mind, the doors opened, revealing the boy you had been thinking about, behind him was a shorter man you recognized as Sir Ackerman. Speak of the devil, and he doth appear, you supposed. After a pregnant pause, the ceremony resumed, and the boy quietly shuffled closer to the altar.

The ceremony came to an end, and the newly dubbed knights filtered out of the room.   
"Sir Jaeger, stay here a moment," your father called out, returning his sword to its scabbard. You hesitated to leave the room, were you meant to stay? Your father, perceptive as always, turned to you.

"You as well, [Name]," he motioned for you to step down from the altar alongside him. Sir Jaeger nervously approached and kneeled in front of your father.

"Your highness," he addressed your father.

"I believe both Sir Ackerman and the instructor discussed this matter with you?" the king asked, to which Sir Jaeger only nodded. "Right, [Name], Sir Jaeger will be your personal knight. He must protect you and only you, no matter the cost." your father sure had a way of putting things grimly, you could feel your hands become clammy, and you couldn't imagine how nervous the knight kneeling before you was feeling. Unsure of what to say, you nodded, fiddling with a frilly piece of fabric that lined your dress. Your father gave you a look that you could only describe as stern before leaving the room.

Now it was just you and a stranger, a stranger that has to follow you around everywhere you go in case of the rare occurrence that you are attacked within your own home. You couldn't blame him, though; you doubted he wanted to follow you around every day.

"Ther- there's no reason to bow any longer," you stuttered, eyeing him as he kneeled. He hastily stood to his feet as if following a command. You felt your heart pang at the thought. He didn't seem to speak much. Is this how it's going to be? Was he going to remain silent and follow your every command? You supposed that's what a personal knight was meant to do, but it was a bit saddening to think about. You tried not to let your disappointment show, but he seemed like the perceptive type. When he spoke, it confirmed your suspicions.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I- uh, I just got lost in thought," you explained with hesitation. "You need to need to get your gear from the armoury, don't you?" you asked upon further examination of the boy. He was clad in a pair of boots, trousers, and a green tunic. He nodded in response.

"Why don't you go receive your gear while I head to the library?" you suggested as you began to walk. Sir Jaeger followed a few steps behind you.

"I don't believe I'm allowed to leave your side during my shift, princess," he replied. Part of you wished he had forgotten the oath he had sworn minutes ago, it was a foolish wish, but you were a foolish girl wishing for a crumb of freedom.

"I wouldn't tell anyone," you stated simply as if you were bartering for an item or service of some sort.

"Uh, my apologies, but I don't fancy getting scolded my first day on the job," he let out an awkward chuckle.

"Well, you can't go without your armour. I suppose we'll just have to head over to the armoury together."

* * *

  
One thing not many people knew about the castle was its many secret passages. They were once used as escape routes if when castle came under siege. The kingdom has been at peace with neighbouring nations for decades until now, so your father had them sealed up when you were little, but not before you found out about the one in your bedroom. You hadn't unsealed it in years because you never needed to, but now that you had a personal knight waiting outside your door, you finally had a reason. You didn't consider yourself very mischievous, but your father brought it upon himself. You doubted the castle would be attacked anytime soon. The neighbouring nation would more than likely attack a fort on the outskirts first. It's with these thoughts in your mind that you decide to push aside your dresser as quietly as possible and peel back the floral wallpaper that covered a hatch. Crouching down, you opened the hatch and entered the small crawlspace. Further down was a more spacious tunnel that led to a staircase. 

You kept one hand on the stone brick wall to guide yourself through the darkness. The stench of mould and mildew was pungent, and out of the corner of your eye, you see something scurry across the floor. Yeah, no one had been down here in years, and you had half the mind to turn around and go back to sleep. Alas, you proceeded down the stairs, careful not to trip. Finally, you reached the end of the narrow passage. You pushed a rickety wooden door open and lantern light filtered out the darkness.  
The passage led to the underground dungeons. You hadn't been down here often but recognized it by the iron doors that lined the hallway. Your eyes scanned the area. Odd, there weren't any guards present. You guessed it was your lucky day.

* * *

  
Alone, at last, you sat down at your usual spot by the courtyard. You reached for your book and opened it to the page where you had left off on. The usual sound of swords clashing was no longer present. You supposed it was because most of the squires were knighted yesterday. 

"You're quite the troublemaker, aren't you?" a voice startled you, causing your body to jolt. You whipped your head around and came face to face, or rather face to helm, with Sir Jaeger. You eyed his armour. It was different from most low-ranking knights, more intricate, and if you had to guess, crafted from a stronger metal. Though, you suppose he wasn't low-ranking since he was assigned to protect you. Thinking about it now, why was he assigned to you? He was a squire only yesterday. You expected someone more experienced. Perhaps, his swordsmanship was just that excellent.

"If you keep this up, you'll get me in trouble," he said, breaking your train of thought. You took a moment to watch as he sat down beside you before speaking up.  
"You wouldn't get in trouble. I'd just tell my father that it was my fault," you said, shaking your head and turning your attention back to the book on your lap.

"Not sure that's how it works, princess," he murmured.

"How'd you find me anyway?" you decided to change the topic.

"Well, it was getting late, so I decided to check on you only to find that you weren't even there, and there was an open hatch in the wall," he explained. "I went through the passage, and I figured I'd check the courtyard since I've seen you here often," he finished. You gave a curt nod, letting the conversation lapse.

"What're you reading?" the boy inquired after a long pause. He leaned closer to take a peek at your book. You slammed it shut, feeling warmth rise to your cheeks. "Love in Turmoil? Didn't take you for the romantic type," he laughed, and you huffed, giving him a shove.

"Yeah, so what?" you snapped back.

"Nothing wrong with it," the turquoise eyed boy raised his hands in defence. 

"Right," you said, rolling your eyes.

"Look, uh- I know you're not too fond of the whole personal knight thing. I'm sorry, but once this whole 'on the brink of war' thing passes, things will go back to normal," he attempted to reassure you, and you began to feel a bit bad. You shouldn't be giving him such a hard time, but there's so much frustration boiling within you that has nowhere to go. You exhale and turn to face him.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just..." You paused to think of the right words. A wistful sigh slipped past your lips, and you turned your gaze heavenward. You watched as two birds soared across the sky, and that's when it happened. In an instant, the world around you began to crumble.


	3. Escapade

It was all happening too fast. You tried your best to keep up with Sir Jaeger, your fear mounting with each step. His gloved hand engulfed yours as he led you away from the courtyard. He didn't utter a word to you, and you didn't either, fear having stolen your words from you. Digging your heels into the ground, you try to slow down. You throw a look over your shoulder. There's shouting, and screaming, and the telltale sounds of violence. You feel Sir Jaeger's grip tighten, and he pulls your trembling frame closer to his own. Lowering his head, you catch a glimpse of his eyes through the visor of his helmet. His facial expression is left to your imagination, and you can't stop yourself from wondering if he wore something of a confident façade, or if he was letting his fear display itself across his face. Staring down at his other hand, which shook, inching closer to the sheathed sword that hung by his hip. 

"We've got to leave now," he spoke in a stern tone, and you could feel his eyes slide over you, examining your glossy eyes and quivering lips. You squeezed your eyes shut, turning your head to the side in a fruitless attempt to hide your fear. You were fully aware that you had to leave, but your mind was reeling. Where was your father? Was he safe? Who's attacking the castle? Why are they attacking? Questions with no immediate answers flooded your brain. You wanted to turn against your fear and go find your father, but even if you could find the bravery, or rather, stupidity to do so, Sir Jaeger wouldn't allow for it. You knew for a fact that you were leaving the castle, your home, today. Whether it was by force or not was up to you to decide.

You stiffened and finally raised your head to look at Sir Jaeger. You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing left your lips. Settling for a nod, you let the knight lead you away. 

You approached the stables with haste. The horses were in a frantic state, much like yourself. Your eyes followed Sir Jaeger's form as he slowly approached a dark brown stallion. He extended a gloved hand towards the creature in an attempt to calm it. You drew nearer, stopping in front of the stallion. Sir Jaeger suddenly lifted you without warning and placed you on the horse. He followed suit, clambering atop the tall palfrey, situating himself behind you. You feel him reach around to grab the reigns of the horse.

* * *

It was strange to think that mere hours ago, you had woken up in your bedroom, in the castle that was now under siege. Galloping on horseback down a dirt path away from the only home you had ever known was surreal. You bit back the temptation to look over your shoulder. The smell of ash and smoke heavy in the air. Your entire life, gone in a matter of minutes, burnt to the ground. You were unsure if you would ever return. You found yourself not wanting to look back at the past, but your future looked grim, and the present was worse.

Before you knew it, the sun had begun to set, painting the sky with pretty colours. Streaks of saffron, vermillion, and a dozen other warm pigments adorned the usually pale blue expanse. Your eyes blazed with wonder as you stared up at the sky, your heart desperately clinging to its beauty as a means of temporary distraction.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Sir Jaeger murmured, never turning his head away from the path ahead. You had almost forgotten he was there. He hadn't spoken a word since you hit the road, and to be fair, you hadn't either. You were unsure of what to say, so you had figured there wasn't anything to say.

"Yeah," you said, your voice barely above a whisper. Your eyes glistening with an indecipherable emotion. "The worlds beautiful, but awfully cruel."

* * *

By nightfall, you reached a small town that you didn't recognize. The streets were empty under the lantern glow, which was much different from other towns you had visited. Not that you had visited many, but most had an active nightlife. This town was different. The wide cobblestone streets were silent, so much so that you could hear the cricket's song and frogs croaking from a creek somewhere near the forest. The palfrey's slow trot came to a complete stop in front of a three-story building with a wooden sign that read 'inn.' The thin walls couldn't keep the lively chatter and singing from pouring outside. The warm light that flooded out the windows only succeeded in making you feel colder than you already were, and Sir Jaeger's metal chestplate pressed against your back didn't help any. 

You felt him slide down from the stallion, appearing before you, you watched him hitch the horse to a wooden post. Sir Jaeger turned, taking a step closer to you. He reached toward you, offering a hand. With a shaking hand, you gingerly grasped his and unmounted the stallion with his help. You let your hand fall away from the warmth of his own and hastily wrapped your arms around yourself in an attempt to muster up any amount of warmth. 

Reaching into the palfrey's saddlebag, you eyed the knight as he fished out a cloak made from a dark fabric. He unfolded the cloak, and draped it over your shoulders, moving to pull the hood over your head. The article of clothing was much too big for you, the hood drooping over your eyes obscuring your vision slightly. 

"We don't want anyone recognizing you," he answered your unspoken question, tugging the hood in a teasing manner. 

"Right," you muttered, fingers latching onto the fabric, pulling it tighter around your shivering form. Without another word, his gaze slid over to the entrance of the inn. He gestured towards it, letting you take the lead. You took a few hesitant steps forward, throwing a glance over your shoulder. The knight nodded, urging you to continue. You pushed the door open and entered the building, Sir Jaeger entering right after you. A few people shifted to look at you before continuing whatever conversation they were involved in before. The room was filled with tables and chairs. Patrons were laughing and drinking to their heart's content. There was even a sofa by a grand fireplace. It was quite a cozy place, you noted. To your right, there was a bar that served the usual beer and ale. To your left, a lady stood behind a counter. 

Sir Jaeger moved in front of you, approaching the counter. You quickly followed.

"Two rooms, please," the knight said, placing a small coin pouch on the wooden counter. The lady smiled, taking the coin pouch into her possession with haste.

"Right this way!" she exclaimed, gesturing toward the staircase. You and Sir Jaeger followed her up the rickety wooden stairs and down a hallway. "Room one, and room two." She pointed to two doorways situated across the hallway from each other. 

"Thanks," Sir Jaeger nodded, watching as the lady ambled away. He then turned to you, lifting his helmet off of his head for the first time that day. His dishevelled brunet locks falling free at last. He combed a hand through his hair and finally began to speak.

"You should probably get some rest, princess. It's been a long day," his turquoise eyes shifting away from your face and to the door behind you. You knew he was right, but something told you that you wouldn't be getting any amount of decent sleep tonight. Of course, you didn't want to bother the knight with these thoughts, so you kept your mouth shut and nodded.

"Goodnight," Was the last thing you heard before you shut the door behind you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Someplace Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been working to get it done, bit by bit, whenever I can. Granted, it's not the fastest way to get things done, but at least something's getting done. School sucks! Anyway, enough of me blabbering.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

As expected, you didn't get much sleep. You had been too preoccupied with your thoughts and recollections of the previous day. You wondered if Sir Jaeger had slept any, you thought not. You had fallen asleep at some point in the early hours of the morning, you knew that much when you stirred from your sleep feeling even more exhausted than you did the last night when you arrived at the inn. With a couple of groans and grunts, you willed your body to sit up on the uncomfortably thin mattress, the thin linen sheets sliding into a puddle around your waist. Your back was killing you, but you supposed that you should just be thankful that you weren't staying in some abandoned shack along the roadside. 

With a huff, you slung your legs over the side of the bed, gingerly pressing the soles of your feet to the floor and standing. The wooden floorboards groaned under the weight of every step. You wandered toward the window, and pulled the curtains open and peered out the window. The sun's beams quickly invaded the room, and you had to squint as your eyes adjusted to the light. The cobblestone streets below were much more populated compared to last night. An abundance of carriages, wagons, horses, and people moved up and down the wide road, going about their days like normal. It was like nothing happened. 

Now that you thought about it, how far out were you? Perhaps news of the castle's attack hadn't reached this particular town yet. With a sigh, you decided it best not to dwell on such things. Maybe everything was fine back at the castle. You couldn't help but doubt that though, as images of the burning buildings seemed to flash before your eyes. Concluding your thoughts, you turned to the mirror that hung on the wall. You were wearing the same dress from yesterday, having nothing else to change into. It was wrinkled, dirtied, and you imagined wearing it made you stick out like a sore thumb. You'd have to find something else to wear. Oh, well. Not much you could do about it now. 

Exiting your room, you took the few steps to Sir Jaeger's room. You raised your fist to knock but paused, your hand hovering centimetres from the wooden door. He might be sleeping, or busy. Was it a good idea to bother him? You shook your head as if shaking those thoughts away and rapped at the door. After a few seconds, the door cracked open. A turquoise gaze peered through the crack in the door before fully opening it, and gesturing you inside. He closed the door behind you and brushed past you to sit at the desk situated against the wall. Glancing at the contents scattered across the desk, you realized he was writing a letter. You watched as he grabbed a quill, dipped it in ink and began writing something across the parchment. 

You took a few steps closer, peering over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of what he was writing. Within a few seconds, he had maneuvered himself so that his armoured shoulder was blocking your view of the letter. 

"It's rude to snoop, princess." He said half-jokingly. You raised a brow at that. 

"You know, I could always order you to show me the letter." You suggested. Sir Jaeger visibly tensed, but quickly relaxed when he realized that you were joking. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to read that chicken scratch even if I wanted to. Someone's penmanship isn't as good as his swordsmanship." You remarked, muttering the last part, but he seemed to have heard it anyway. He whipped around with a look of surprise evident on his face. 

Scrutiny crossed his features as he stared up at you. "My handwriting is fine!" He argued with a huff. You folded your arms and leaned forward to glance over the letter with a look of amusement. 

"Oh please, that's practically illegible." You said with a laugh. 

"Well, everyone else seems to be able to read it without any issues." He muttered, sounding quite butthurt. Turning back to the aforementioned letter without another word. Silence fell over the room, and you quickly realized that Sir Jaeger wasn't going to explain anything. You supposed you'd have to prompt him. 

"So, who's this letter for, may I ask?" You inquired, as you ambled toward the bed. It was similar to yours, though it didn't look like it had been slept in. You weren't too surprised by the revelation, but it didn't mean you were okay with it. He should have at least rested, even if that rest wasn't necessarily sleep. With a small sigh, you took a seat on the edge of the bed, sinking into the thin mattress until you could feel the bedframe. Then again maybe he just slept on the floor, you wouldn't be surprised if that was more comfortable. 

"Sir Ackerman." He replied simply, not too focused on the conversation. 

"You sure sending a letter to the castle's a smart idea?" 

"I'm not sure there's much left of the castle." He stated. "If Sir Ackerman got out safely, there's one place he'd go. I'm sending the letter there." He finished. You nodded and gave a tight-lipped smile. 

"So, I assume we'll be staying here for a while." You wondered aloud. 

"For as long as we can." Sir Jaeger said, whatever that meant. You chose not to question it and instead, your location. 

"Oh, also, where are we?" 

"Álfholt, a town bordering district Rose. It's an old mining town, but once the mines were drained of their ores, it shifted to more of a hunting town. It's not located on most maps, and the forest that surrounds most of it keeps it fairly hidden." Sir Jaeger gave you the basic rundown on the town. You thought you had heard of it before. When its mines were in their prime, it was quite a busy place. There were plans to expand it, maybe even grow it into a city, but once the mines stopped providing precious ores and minerals, it seemed to have fallen off. Based on the hustle and bustle outside, you figured it was slowly regaining some of its former glory. You knew that quite a few of the knights that worked at the castle had come from here, and you wondered if Sir Jaeger had too. It bordered district, Rose. You didn't realize that you had travelled that far, it was the farthest you had ever travelled. 

Back in the Mitras, the capital, you were barely allowed to leave the castle, let alone travel to the next district over. The landscape had significantly changed. It consisted of forests, rivers, hills, and plains, with small villages scattered around. You supposed that was most of the nation other than the main twelve cities: Stohess, Orvud, Yarckel, Ehrmich, Utopia, Krolva, Trost, Karanese, Shiganshina, and so on. Not that there was much left of Shiganshina. A once-thriving city that was situated along the northern border of the country. 

Had it already been five years since then? It felt like it was yesterday that news of the northern borders attack reached the castle, along with stories of the destruction. You had been learning of the country's politics for years now, it was your duty as the heir of the throne. 

Eldia had a pretty dicey past, shrouded in war and bloodshed. It had been over a century since the Great War, but that didn't stop other countries from holding grudges. The neighbouring nation, Marley, especially. For years Eldia and Marley have been teetering on the brink of war. Eldia couldn't afford to wage war, as it was still amidst economic recovery. Of course, Marley's financial situation wasn’t as dire, so it wasn't much of a surprise that after years of tension along the northern border, they finally attacked. Starting by putting Shiganshina in siege and sending troops out from there. The Eldian military couldn’t make so much as a dent in the enemies' offensive forces. Many people died that day, many cities, towns, and villages were wiped out. That sector was deemed unsafe and the survivors were evacuated inland. Not long after the evacuations, Eldia withdrew its military entirely from district Maria to avoid further damage, leaving all of that land to the nation of Marley. It’s been one struggle after another for Eldia since the Great War. The nation is still struggling with the massive loss of territory, overpopulation, and famine. For the past five years, it’s been scuffle after scuffle at the border. 

Just a year ago, the city of Trost was attacked, fortunately, it was recovered. Marley was always aggressive, but attacking the capital is something no one could have predicted. How did they manage to get so far inland unnoticed? Eldia’s current state wasn’t pretty, and its future was uncertain. Were they able to defend the castle, or has it fallen? News of the attack hadn’t even reached District Rose. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you caught Sir Jaeger’s movement out of the corner of your eye. You watched as he moved towards the window with his unevenly folded letter in hand. A carrier bird sat upon the window sill. He reached down and attached the piece of paper to the bird, and in mere seconds it was gone.

Before you could get a word out, Sir Jaeger turned his gaze to you, looking you up and down from where you sat on the bed. You almost felt offended by his not-so-subtle judgement. Glancing down at your outfit, you remembered what you were wearing. 

“We’ll have to get you something else to wear.” He commented.

"Probably."


	5. The Death of a Nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I was feeling inspired and got a bit carried, and before I knew it, I had written a whole chapter. I know I should probably spread these out a bit more, but I'm not one for schedules, oops! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The next couple of days were odd, not in the sense that one would think. Maybe surreal was a better word. Each day blurred into the next, and before you knew it, a week had passed since your arrival in Álfholt; a week since the attack, and what felt like a lifetime of worry. Sir Jaeger hadn’t so much as let you out of his sight unless you were in your room. It annoyed you to no end, but he was only doing his job, a damned good one at that. You doubted any other knight would have stuck around this long with no real source of income. 

Sir Jaeger had actually mentioned something about doing work here, and there a couple of days ago. By the look on his face, you could tell he wasn’t just talking about himself. You’d have to make yourself useful, and as much as you wanted to be helpful; as pompous and ridiculous as it sounded, you hadn’t worked a day in your life. You learned a few skills here and there, none of which were useful for the kind of jobs that were offered around town. 

With a sigh, you turned your attention toward the man himself.

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to return to the castle?” you asked wistfully, pulling at the uncomfortable fabric of your trousers. You'd never worn a pair before, and while they itched at your waist, you could see why they were way more convenient than big, poofy dresses.

“You ask that every day, princess,” he muttered. You sounded like a broken record, but he couldn’t blame you. However, Sir Ackerman hadn’t replied to his letter, yet leaving him without any intel. He truly had no idea what happened at the castle that day, other than the fact that it was attacked. You two were playing the waiting game. The lack of any real information made it difficult to plan out your next move. Of course, it wouldn't take long before news of the attack, and its consequences reached Álfholt.

You had been waiting for the day to come, but you weren't fully prepared for the ramifications of an attack on the capital. 

* * *

The streets were usually empty at night, but tonight was different. Strings of colourful flags and stalls lined the streets, lanterns were aglow, and the aroma of tasty festival foods wafted through the air; herbs, spices, and sweets. Down the street, in the plaza, some scaffolding was set up to form a makeshift stage where musicians played songs into the night as people danced circles around the stone brick plaza. It was quite the sight, one that you didn’t see often. It was rare that you ever attended the festivals back in Mitras, and if you did, it was only for a quick public appearance with your father. You couldn’t help but stare in awe at all of it as you walked with the crowd toward the plaza. It didn’t feel right… to be celebrating after everything that happened, knowing that people were suffering back home. However, the pounding of your heart and the endorphins running through your veins were enough to distract you. For better or for worse, and despite how selfish it was. 

A hand grabbed yours and tugged you backward. Your back hit someone's chest, and for a moment you were afraid. Whipping around you came face to face with Sir Jaeger, who stared down at you, looking rather amused.

“Couldn’t help but notice that you were without a dance partner, princess,” he hummed, pulling your hand up, and placing his other hand upon your waist. You shuddered at the touch. You cast your gaze downwards, biting your bottom lip. The next song started, and he pulled your body closer, taking the lead. You followed along, a bit surprised.

“I didn’t realize that dancing was a part of your knightly training,” you said with a small smile, finding yourself quite impressed. Sir Jaeger laughed at that, shaking his head.

“Unfortunately, it’s not. Someone taught me when I was just a boy,” he explained. “I didn’t think it’d be very useful, but it was fun. And look at me now, I’m dancing with a beautiful princess,” he replied smoothly. You felt your cheeks heat up at the cheesy compliment. Since when was he so suave? You looked at him with scrutiny.

“Trying to butter me up, are we?” you remarked.

“Not at all, my words are genuine,” he answered, but the grin on his face was anything but a sign of sincerity. You arched a brow. “Fine, but is it really bad for me to try to cheer you up?” he finally revealed his ulterior motive which wasn’t such a conniving one, after all. You had to admit that you quite liked the banter, and found yourself feeling a bit disappointed when the song ended and he pulled away.

“The food from the stall over there looks good. Let’s go try some!”

* * *

The sky looked like it was ready to pour. Dark clouds hovered overhead, casting a dark shadow over the town and the joy you felt the night before. Turning away from the window, you fasten the belt around your waist. Your trousers were much too big, but they were the best Sir Jaeger could get his hands on, and the leather belt solved that problem. You laced up the front of your linen tunic and slipped your boots on before leaving your room and making the short trip across the hallway. 

Lifting your hand, you knocked on Sir Jaeger’s door. You didn’t hear the usual shuffling and the door didn’t open. Furrowing your brows, you knocked once more, and after a moment you knew that the door wasn’t going to open. Was he sleeping, or was he out doing some work? Either way, you didn’t feel like sitting around at the inn all day. You knew that it probably wasn’t the brightest idea to go out alone, but a little walk wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The streets weren’t as crowded as usual, further contributing to the gloomy aura. In the plaza, a crowd congregated waiting for the weekly messenger to arrive, and you felt a seed of dread plant itself in the pit of your stomach. You ambled closer, hovering behind the throngs of people to avoid drawing too much attention to yourself. You watched with anticipation as the messenger stepped up to the podium and began to speak.

“Today, the nation mourns,” he began, and your blood turned to ice. “Mere days ago, Marlyan troops laid siege to the capital and the castle, killing the king in the process. The crown princess’ whereabouts are currently unknown…” gasps and chatter instantly broke out as the messenger continued speaking, but it fell upon deaf ears. Everything seemed to slow down all at once. Suddenly, your shirt felt constricting, and you grasped at the fabric as it became all too difficult to breathe.

The king was dead; your father was dead. He died fighting to protect all that he worked for, all that he cared about, and all you did was run away. It seemed that’s all you ever did… run. From your responsibilities, your problems, everything that scared you. You were a coward, you should’ve stayed and fought. You should have _died_ with your father that day. Was his death painful? Did they torture him, break him before they finally ended his life, or was it quick? Was it over before he could even stand, and fight back. Tears trailed down your cheeks one after another. You wanted so desperately to go back in time, you had never wanted something so bad. The world, however, wouldn’t bend at the will of a coward, and wishing for the impossible wouldn't remedy the pain.

You hadn’t realized that you closed your eyes, and when you opened them you were met with confused stares. You were drawing too much attention to yourself. Lifting your arm, you wiped your tears and turned away. You had to leave, now. You had to return to the castle, you had to make them pay. A newfound fire blazed in your heart. You wouldn’t be weak any longer. 

An abrupt tug pulled you into a dingy alley between two buildings.

“Sir Jaeger..?” you whispered, but when you turned to see who had pulled you aside, you were met with a stranger's gaze.

“Sorry, princess. I’m not here to protect you,” the stranger's gravelly voice rasped. Your heart leapt to your throat. Before you could open your mouth to scream, a hand cupped your mouth and a sharp pain erupted in your back. Your head hit the brick wall behind you and a fit of dizziness fell over you. “You so desperately want to see your father again? Allow me to help with that, don’t worry I’ll make it quick.”

You felt nothing but blind terror in that moment, and you did the only thing you could do; struggle. Your cries and shouts were muffled as you clawed at the man’s hand wildly, but your desperate attempts were in vain. His strength heavily outmatched yours. You wanted to run away like you always did, but this time, there was no cowardly way out. To run you had to fight, but you were alone, and at a disadvantage. Suddenly, you realized you couldn’t breathe anymore, and only one thought remained.

_I’m going to die here._

“Stay away from her!” a voice shouted, and in an instant, you fell to the ground. Air began to fill your lungs once again. You felt nauseous, all these emotions at once had you breaking. Sorrow, rage, terror. It was too much to handle at once. You didn’t see the scuffle, your mind was a haze and you couldn’t focus on anything other than the remaining wisps of emotions that floated around. You heard punches being thrown, shouts, and then the footfalls of someone running away.

“Princess,” a voice shouted. Lifting your downcast gaze, your eyes met Sir Jaeger’s. “Are you okay?” he kneeled beside you, reaching out to cup your cheek. 

_No._

Is what you wanted to say, but you couldn’t find the word, only the anger and sorrow you felt. Tears gathered in your eyes, and you let them fall.

“I have to get to the castle,” you choked out. “To make them pay for everything they've done. Please let me go. I have to do something, anything, I can’t sit here and pretend like it’s okay. I don’t want to run anymore!” You spoke between sobs. It was like staring in the mirror in a way, kneeling beside you as you wailed, and swore to avenge your father’s death. Sir Jaeger found himself unsure of what to say because he knew from experience that anything he said wouldn’t help. After all, it wouldn’t change anything. Nothing could rid you of the lifelong pain you had ahead of you. The grief from a loss never goes away.


End file.
